Roberto Subs In
by Zim55
Summary: When Blu is too sick to take Jewel and the kids to Carla's Chorus concert, Roberto decides to take Jewel and the kids to the concert. Meanwhile, Tiago gets jealous that Carla's in a choir and he's not.


**If you read the chapter called "Roberto Subs In", then this will look familiar to you.  
**

* * *

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, Jewel was flying around the house like a maniac. Carla was dressed up for a chorus concert that she had tonight. Bia and Tiago were also dressed up, but they weren't in the chorus concert, they just wanted to look nice for the concert. Everyone was ready to go to Carla's chorus concert. However, there was one problem. Where's Blu?

Jewel was looking for Blu all day. She flew into Blu's bedroom. He was in his bed, asleep. Jewel saw him and flew to him. "Blu, wake up! Come on! Carla's concert is tonight and I can't wait to see it! I heard that she worked on it since the first day of school." Jewel said. Blu opened his eyes. He had a weird feeling. "Jewel, I'm sorry, but I can't go." Blu said. "Why not?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not feeling well." Blu said. "Are you sick?" Jewel asked. Blu nodded. Meanwhile, Carla was in the bathroom. She was taking a shower before she had to leave for the concert. She also was singing. Carla has a habit of singing in the shower. She was singing a song called _Banjo Picking Girl_.

"Well I'm going around the world baby mine. I'm going around the world baby mine. I'm going around the world, I'm the banjo picking girl. I'm going around the world baby mine." Carla said. She was singing those lines.

Tiago was in the hallway, listening to Carla until Bia saw him. "What are you doing?" Bia asked. "Shh! I'm having a private concert." Tiago said. "What!?" Bia asked. "Listen." Tiago said. Bia was listening. Carla moved on to another song. It was called _La Ma Lastela_. "All I hear is Carla singing." Bia said. "Yeah. She's singing in the shower again." Tiago said.

Then Bia realized what Tiago was trying to do. "Oh I get it. You're trying to spy on Carla in the shower again." Bia said. "Bingo!" Tiago yelled. Then he sighed. "Man. She's so lucky. She's so popular!" He was getting jealous. "Oh so now you're jealous?" Bia asked. "Yeah! She gets all the attention!" Tiago yelled. "I wish I was in a choir. Hey, maybe I can join Carla's.

"You know that choir that Carla's in is only for women right?" Bia asked. "Yes. I really wanted to be in a choir." Tiago said. Tiago walked away and started crying. Back in Blu's bedroom, Jewel was having a chat with Blu. Jewel saw Tiago crying.

"Blu you have to help me! Tiago's even crying because he can't join Carla's chorus class!" Jewel said. Blu went back to sleep. Jewel sighed. "What do I do now? Blu's sick and Tiago's jealous!" she yelled. Three minutes later, Carla went out of the shower and she was in the hallway. She was singing another song. This song was called _I Will Be Earth_.

"I will be earth. You be the flower. You have found my root, you are the rain. I will be boat, and you the rower. You rock me, you toss me. You are the sea." While Carla was singing, Tiago called Roberto. He found out what was going on with his father, Blu, so that's why he called Roberto.

"Roberto, it's me, Tiago! Guess what today is! Carla's chorus concert." Tiago said. "Lucky! I wish I can see it." Roberto said. "Well your wish is about to come true. Blu isn't feeling well, so you can you take us?" Tiago asked. "Totally! I'll be over in ten minutes." Roberto said. "Sweet! See you soon." Tiago said and he hung up the phone. Then he called Carla and Bia to come over to him.

"What is it?" Bia asked. Then Jewel flew to the kids. "I have huge news!" she yelled. "Whoa. One at a time. Mom, you first." Bia said. Jewel sighed. "We can't go to the concert." Jewel said. "You have to!" Carla said. "Well I guess I can take you guys alone. You see Blu isn't feeling well." Jewel said. "He's not coming?" Carla asked. "No." Jewel said. "But he's going to miss my concert." Carla said.

"Now Tiago, tell your news." Bia said. "Guys, we won't have to go alone. Thanks to me, Roberto's coming." Tiago said. Jewel and the kids gasped. They were very surprised. "No reason to get excited. You can thank me later." Tiago said and he flew away. "Thank him? Why would we want to thank him!?" Carla asked. "Because of Tiago, things got worse!"

Tiago was walking back and forth. "When is Roberto coming?" Tiago asked. The door opened and Roberto flew in. "Faster than you can say when is Roberto coming." Roberto said. "Hey Uncle Beto." Tiago said. "What's up T-Bird?" Roberto asked. Then he saw Jewel. "Hey Jewel. How's my favorite blue macaw?" Roberto asked.

Jewel was shocked. "Fine? Just give me a few minutes." Jewel said. She flew into Blu's bedroom. "Blu, wake up! I have news. Roberto's here!" Jewel screamed. Blu woke up. "What!?" he asked. Roberto walked in. "Hey Blu. I hear you're under the weather." Roberto said. "Yeah I heard." Blu said. "Well you rest. I'll take Jewel and the kids." Roberto said.

"Well I...fine. You can take them, but you must follow this list." Blu said. He handed Roberto a list. The list was very long. "No problem. Ready?" Roberto asked. "Yep. Lets go." Jewel said. Roberto took Jewel and the kids outside. Blu was in his bedroom. Jewel waved to her husband and Blu waved back. "Do you have the camera?" Carla asked. "Yes." Jewel said. She was holding the camera by her feet.

Nico and Pedro were on their way to the high school. They were going to the chorus concert. Nico saw the blue macaws. "Pedro look!" Nico said. "Hey there they are." Pedro said. They flew to the blue macaws. "Hey guys! If it isn't our friends. The blue macaws." Nico said. "What's up Jewel? What's up...Roberto?" Pedro asked. "Oh no." Nico said. "Where's Blu?" Pedro asked.

"Blu's sick, so I'm subbing in." Roberto said. "Are you going to my concert?" Carla asked. "Yep." Pedro said. "Pedro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nico asked. "Sure." Pedro said. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Nico and Pedro flew to the side. "What's wrong?" Pedro asked. "I don't like this." Nico said. "I don't like it either." Pedro said. Nico and Pedro don't like the idea that Roberto is with Jewel and they're going to the concert together.

"Does Blu know about this?" Nico asked. "I think so. Besides, he has to know about this." Pedro said. Carla was singing another song. This song was called _Girl's Garden_. "A neighbor of mine in the village. Likes to tell how one spring. When she was a girl on a farm, she did a child like thing. One day she asked her father to give her a garden plot. To plant and tend and reap herself and he said why not?"

Tiago sighed. Roberto looked at him. "Something wrong Tiago?" Roberto asked. "I'm just jealous. Carla stands out. She's in chorus. I wish I can stand out." Tiago said. Then he had an idea. "I know! I'll be right back. Tiago flew away. Jewel told Roberto to follow him. Roberto followed Tiago. "Tiago wait up!" Roberto said. Tiago went back to his house. He was in his room, looking for something.

"Oh where is it? Here it is!" Tiago yelled. Tiago took out some underwear. "Underwear?" Roberto asked. "Why do you need that?"

"Will I stand out?" Tiago asked. "Actually, if you put it on your head, then you will stand out." Roberto said. "Okay." Tiago said. Tiago put the underwear on his head. "Well how do I look?" Tiago asked. Roberto gave Tiago a thumbs up. "Now you will stand out." Roberto said. Tiago and Roberto left Blu and Jewel's house and went to the high school where Carla's concert was. "Remember the concert starts at seven thirty." Carla said. "Okay Carla." Jewel said.

Carla flew into the chorus room while Jewel, Bia, Tiago, Roberto, Nico, and Pedro went to the auditorium. "Okay. The camera's charged." Jewel said. Nico and Pedro were hiding behind Roberto. "Keeo an eye on him." Nico said. "You do the same thing Nico." Pedro said. Bia looked at Nico and Pedro. "Guys! Shh!" she said. "Oh. Sorry." Nico said. "We'll stop." Pedro said.

Roberto sat next to Jewel. Jewel took out Blu's list. "Um Roberto, it says right here on the list that you're not allowed to sit next to me." Jewel said. Roberto took the list from Jewel and he put it away. Jewel stared at him. She had an angry face on. "Don't worry Jewel. Blu won't know." Roberto said. "Unless I tell him." Jewel said to herself.

Pedro took his camera out and turned it on. It made a loud noise. "Shh!" Bia yelled. "We'll be back. Come on Pedro." Nico said. "Okay." Pedro said. Nico and Pedro left. "Uncle Beto? When can I put this on?" Tiago asked. "Not until Carla comes on." Roberto said. "Got it." Tiago said.

Carla was in the chorus room. She was both excited and nervous. She was excited about her choir singing and nervous that Tiago might do something that can humiliate her. "I hope we do good. I also hope Tiago doesn't ruin this." Carla said. At a quarter to eight, in the auditorium, the orchestra ended their last song and the Women's Choir went on the stage.

"Okay now." Roberto said. Tiago nodded and put the underwear on his head. Jewel took the camera out and started recording Carla. However some of the girls in the choir were laughing because Tiago was wearing underwear on his head. "Oh no." Carla said. Tiago was waving to Carla. "Carla! It's me Tiago! Your brother!" Tiago yelled.

"Great. Now I'm humiliated." Carla said. The choir started singing. The first song was called _Bring Me Little Water Silvy_. While the choir was singing, Roberto put his wing around Jewel. Jewel looked at Roberto. "Uh Roberto, I can't record this if you put your wing around me." Jewel said. That sentence was recorded because Jewel was recording the choir.

"Please don't tell me that was recorded." Nico said. "I think it was." Pedro said. "Oh no. What will Blu say?" Nico asked. "I have no idea. Just keep watching." Pedro said. Nico nodded. The first song ended. "She's good." Roberto said. "Yes Roberto. I know she is." Jewel said. "Oh Tiago don't ruin my concert." Carla said. Tiago looked at Roberto. "Well? Did she see me?" Tiago asked. Roberto nodded. "I think so." he said. Then Jewel saw Tiago with underwear on his head.

"Oh no. Tiago, we talked about this." Jewel said and she took the underwear off Tiago's head. "Please Tiago, stop being annoying." The choir moved onto the next song. The next song was _Girl's Garden_. "A neighbor of mine in the village, likes to tell how one spring. When she was a girl on the farm, she did a childlike thing. One day she asked her father, to give her a garden plot. To plant and tend and reap herself and he said, why not?"

"You know Jewel, this is so romantic." Roberto said. Jewel was very uncomfortable. "Uh yeah." Jewel said. Then she looked at Tiago. "Tiago, why did you put this on your head?"

"Don't look at me. Roberto told me to." Tiago said. Jewel turned to Roberto. "Roberto it says right here on the list! Don't let Tiago do stupid stuff. It also says on here that you can't put your wing around me!" Jewel yelled. "Oh come on Jewel. Have some fun. Stop worrying about this list." Roberto said.

"Roberto, every time Blu's sick and you come over, he gives me a list and I have to follow it." Jewel said. Roberto looked at Jewel and he smiled at her. However when Jewel looked at Roberto, she frowned. "Mom, can I have my underwear back?" Tiago asked. "No Tiago." Jewel said. It was now nine thirty. The choir stopped singing and got off the stage. Carla was in the hallway, waiting for her family and her friends.

Jewel, Roberto, Bia, Tiago, Nico, and Pedro walked over to her. "You were awesome Carla." Roberto said. "Thanks Uncle Beto." Carla said. Then she walked over to Tiago. "Tiago! Why did you put underwear on your head!? You humiliated me!"

Tiago started yelling at Carla. Jewel broke up the argument. "Lets go home." Jewel said. "I'll take you." Roberto said. "I can take the kids home myself thank you." Jewel said. "Come on." Jewel took the kids back home to the blue macaw's house. Nico went back to his house and Pedro went back to his own house.

When the blue macaws got back home, Jewel grounded Tiago and opened the door. "You were amazing Carla." Jewel said. "You rocked." Bia said. "Thanks Mom and Bia." Carla said.

 **The End.**


End file.
